Zelos' Depression to the Worlds
by Tifa-Zelos
Summary: Zelos has a dark past and is suffering from depression because of it and refuses to tell anyone, even his own friends. Will Sheena, Lloyd, Kratos, and everyone else help our red-head chosen? Find out! (This is for Sheelos Fans)
1. Zelos

**_Disclaimer:_** I am terribly sorry, but I do not own Tales of Symphonia or the characters of the game. All rights of the game and characters belong to Namco. I'm just a 19-year-old with an imagination.

**Tifa-Zelos:** Damn right I have.

**Zelos' Depression to the Worlds**

(A year has passed since that horrendous incident of Mithos/Yggdrasil bringing Derris-Kharlan into existence above Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, trying to destroy both worlds or so he thought he was doing...But now, everyone is safe and there's no trouble, especially at Meltokio. Everyone at Meltokio is at peace once again. Zelos Wilder, the chosen of Tethe'alla, who didnt want to become a chosen, is at his mansion just a bit away from the Tethe'alla castle...)

**Chapter One: Zelos**

(Zelos's voice is being heard)

**Zelos:** My name is Zelos Wilder, also known as the chosen of Tethe'alla. I am a rich 22-year-old guy that lives in Meltokio not too far away from the Tethe'alla bridge. I live in a great mansion just a couple of blocks from the Tethe'alla castle. I also have a butler named Sebastian that takes care of my home while I am out on adventures or just walking around Meltokio for the heck of it. You know? Making the chicks chase me around for my great looks and all. Yeah, yeah, you may also know me as a cold-hearted traitor, a traitor to the worlds and to my..."friends" or so I call them...if i consider them as friends...  
When I met Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and Raine for the first time, I really did considered them as friends. They weren't so bad as I thought. Then there was Presea and Regal, they really didn't pay attention to me that much. Then Sheena....Oh Sheena, we've been friends since childhood, haven't we? Uh...well maybe not...but she was my friend...even though she would constantly bitch slap me for each time i would compliment on her voluptuous body or placing my hand on her nice ass, but she still was my friend. Then there was Kratos, oh that son of a bitch...I still don't believe him, he was the traitor, but that was basically Lloyd's problem. I thought I was a bit happy and glad they thought of me as a friend, but... trouble was...they ignored me and treated me like crap. I thought that I could survive this by trying to get their attention to at least notice that I still exist, that I'm still with them on their adventure...I really thought they were my friends...but....I was wrong...  
If only...they would have at least looked at me or even start a conversation with me like how friends should do it, I would've never betrayed them...I would've thought another way for Lloyd to handle the Eternal Sword. But all they have been doing is leaving me out of everything, why did they even let me come along with them on their adventure? That is one question that will always bother me for the rest of my life.  
I could tell you more...the real story behind it....while I was on my adventure with Lloyd and the others...to save both worlds...

To Be Continued...

**Tifa-Zelos:** I will continue the next chapter soon, I am currently making a rough draft of the chapters on notebook paper, just be patient...

R/R

Con Mucho Amor  
Adios


	2. Iselia

**_Disclaimer:_** I am terribly sorry, but I do not own Tales of Symphonia or the characters of the game. All rights of the game and characters belong to Namco. I'm just a 19-year-old with an imagination.

**Tifa-Zelos:** Damn Right I have.

**Zelos' Depression to the Worlds**

**Chapter Two: Iselia**

(Zelos is leaving Meltokio and taking a trip to see Lloyd and the others at Iselia in Sylvarant. Zelos is going to ask them a few questions and chat a bit with them. Zelos right now is a bit away from them by friendship and at this point at the same time, he is afraid to talk to them. As he is stepping out his mansion he stays deep in thought...)

**Zelos:** ....(thinking to himself about his adventures he had with Lloyd and the others) ....(speaking in the mind) _Just thinking about what happened during my adventures with Lloyd in saving the worlds got my attention of replaying the horrible things that happened and the things I did... _(looks at the front of his mansion and goes off to the midsection of town, right in front of the castle. As he reaches there, he takes a glimpse around, speaks in the mind) _This...is where i met Lloyd, Colette, Genis and Raine for the first time _(continues to look as he turns his body around) _I really didn't quite cared about them that time although i wanted to be their friends...They thought of me as one hell of an asshole and a son of a bitch. I wish i had changed...but it was my fucking father's fault...Why was I even born to begin with? My father and mother hated me, not only that...my half sister Seles as well. They all hate my guts. _(sighs sadly) _If they hated me so much, why didn't they just abandon me? But noooooooooo, they needed a damn successor to continue the life as a chosen of mana. I NEVER WANTED TO BE THE CHOSEN IN THE FIRST PLACE! I DON'T WANT THE WORLD ON MY SHOULDERS! I...just wanted to live a normal life...like everyone else. It's always chosen this and chosen that. SERIOUSLY PEOPLE I CAN'T BE THAT IMPORTANT, I DIDN'T WANNA SACRFICE MY LIFE FOR SOME DEAD GODDESS. DAMN IT._

(Zelos begins to leave Meltokio to head for Sylvarant)

**Zelos:** (is on a Rheiard and riding it to get to Sylvarant) _While I was on my journey with Lloyd...I was ignored, insulted, and made fun of. It really hurt me, it really did, although I acted like a fucking jerk and pretended not give a crap about it. Especially when it comes to Sheena...oh Sheena, do you really hate me that much to constantly insult me? Sheena, I know I peeked at you in the shower before, but...i really didn't mean to...I was curious, curious...? hmm...well I guess it wouldn't be curosity but more like...interest. I never did that to any girl except you. To tell you the truth, I've had feelings for you ever since I first saw you. Each time I would try to get your attention, it always ends up with an insult, but in all truth I did that so you could notice me...I love you, my sexy ninja, I really do... If you were wondering why I acted so stupid and idiotic was because I wanted to stay strong. I wanted to hide it from you, Lloyd and the others. It wasn't your problem or theirs, it was mine...so please...let me deal with it. I didn't want you people to feel pity for me. I hate it when people feel pity for me, it makes me a much weaker person then how I was 11 years ago..._(closes his eyes) _Sheena, I wish I could tell you what actually happened...but I just can't do it. I am very afraid of telling you because you have never known me as the serious and depressive type of guy. Forgive me, my voluptuous hunny..._

(Zelos has reached Sylvarant and is now arriving to Iselia)

**Zelos:** (walking into Iselia, being greeted by the people that live there, he nodds and continues going around, he sees Kratos) _Great.... _(he walks toward him) hey Mr. Serious, what's going on with u?

**Kratos:** (looks at Zelos) Zelos, the name is Kratos. Get that right.

**Zelos:** whatever dude. So, what's up?

**Kratos:** (eyes closed, back against the brick wall) just waiting for Lloyd and the others

**Zelos:** oh, but why though?

**Kratos:** It believes that Lloyd is going to collect all the exspheres.

**Zelos:** Oh I see. So, Kratos since you're waiting on them. You mind if we talk?

**Kratos:** talk? Seriously Zelos, Talk???

**Zelos:** yea, cmon.

**Kratos:** oh fine (sighs) what do u wanna talk about?

**Zelos:** ...about the last adventure we had

**Kratos:** i hardly was there, Zelos

**Zelos:** yea i know, but i actually want to tell you the truth behind that journey i had with your son and his friends

**Kratos:** his friends? dont you classify them yours as well, Zelos?

**Zelos:** that's a question I can't even answer myself...

**Kratos:** why do you say that?

**Zelos:** friends don't ignore friends and that's what they were doing to me.

**Kratos:** I see...

**Zelos:** As I was on my journey with your son and the others, No one really paid attention to me, I didnt even think they classified me as a friend. Everytime I would say something, no one really listens. All I got from them were insults, name calling, and got more ignored. I am just hated by them, they find me annoying. And since I am the Chosen of Tethe'lla it just gets even worse, everyone puts the world on my shoulders and furthermore, I wasnt only ignored by Lloyd and the others, but also ignored by my parents and sister. They hate me. My own family hates me. My father was a fucking asshole who really never loved my mother, he was a chosen as well. My mother...you see...she hated my father and never wanted to marry him. The marriage was arranged, she had to marry the Chosen, my father. Simply because Tethe'alla needed a successor, the next chosen. And that's when I came into the picture. But during that time, my father had sexual relations with a female elf but I wasn't too sure if it was, either that he raped her or just had sex with her, after that he got her pregnant. Then, my half sister, Seles was born, the first half elf in my family. The one who wanted the position as a Chosen... Just as my father failed to be a chosen and died on his way to try and succeed and never did. I became the chosen Which really sucked. When I was a child, about 11 years of age, I was out in Meltokio with my mother, building a snowman, we were having a good time, just playing in the snow. But just as i was playing, I started to see red snow...

**Kratos:** Red snow??

**Zelos:** ...yes red snow. It was my mother's blood falling. She was in tears, she had actually saved me...but...that shot wasnt for her...it was meant for me

**Kratos:** you? why do you say that?

**Zelos:** since everyone knew i was going to be the next chosen, it was supposed to be an assasination attempt.

**Kratos:** do you know who did it?

**Zelos:** Seles's mother was the one who killed my mother...this is why i have a disliking to elves and half-elves. Because one killed my mother. But then again, why did my mother bother to save me if she really hated me so much? Hey, what kind of a damn mother tells her child before she dies "You should've never been born"? She didn't even say "I love you" to me, and as a matter of a fact, she never did.

**Kratos: **...

**Zelos:** Maybe she was right...maybe even my sister was right...

**Kratos:** are you so sure about that?

**Zelos:** maybe I am, maybe I'm not.

**Kratos:** ......I see. Zelos?

**Zelos:** yea, Kratos?

**Kratos:** tell me what actually happened during your adventure with Lloyd and the others...

**Zelos:** ...alright...I will tell you everything...

To Be Continued...

**Tifa-Zelos:** Well I hope everyone's getting the idea on what's going on...it seems our Zelos is depressed at the moment. The next chapter...Zelos tells the story behind the adventure to Kratos...the truth behind it...And in the future chapters, Zelos tells us the deeper side of his past...

R/R

Con Mucho Amor

Adios


	3. Leaving Iselia

**_Disclaimer:_** I am terribly sorry, but I do not own Tales of Symphonia or the characters of the game. All rights of the game and characters belong to Namco. I'm just a 19-year-old with an imagination.

**Tifa-Zelos:** Damn Right I have.

**Zelos' Depression to the Worlds**

**Chapter Three: Leaving Iselia**

**Zelos:** Kratos, your son and his friends didn't really consider me as a friend. They treated me like crap. I really didn't fit in with them. I was always ignored, insulted, made fun of and humilated. They don't care about me.

**Kratos:** Zelos, you're wrong.

**Zelos:** No, I am right. Kratos you weren't there when it happened. So how the fuck would YOU know??

**Kratos:** look, I know they care about you.

**Zelos:** Kratos, you don't understand what I went through. I went through HELL with them. I thought they were my friends.

**Kratos:** but they are your friends Zelos.

**Zelos:** WRONG. Friends don't ignore friends, GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD.

**Kratos:** (looks away) Zelos, I know deep inside you consider them as your friends. I know you still care for them. You did help them out of those traps back in the Tower of Salvation, you even agreed with me to get the things for Lloyd to handle Eternal Sword.

**Zelos:** (glares at him) THAT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE.

**Kratos:** Zelos, you cared. What about you saving Sheena from sacrificing herself for you guys just to fight Kuchinawa?

**Zelos:** .....

**Kratos:** Zelos?

**Zelos:** (looks away) that was because...

**Kratos:** you cared about her

**Zelos:** (squeezes his eyes and grits his teeth) ...

**Kratos:** you saved Sheena because you didn't want her to die.

**Zelos:** .....(blushes a bit)

**Kratos:** Zelos?

**Zelos:** ...

**Kratos:** I see...Zelos, you have feelings for Sheena.

**Zelos:** S-SHUT UP

**Kratos:** Zelos, admit it.

**Zelos:** (looking awaying) ...Kratos, that's enough...

**Kratos:** Zelos, I know you care for your friends, especially Sheena.

**Zelos:** Kratos, I said that enough.

**Kratos:** Zelos, why don't you just talk with them, and about Sheena, talk to her alone.

**Zelos:** KRATOS NO MORE.

**Kratos:** Zelos, you're going through pain, you should talk with someone you know best. Sheena is the best person to talk to. Please, it's for your own good, she can help you.

**Zelos:** ENOUGH! THAT'S ENOUGH!

**Kratos:** (turns to face him and closes his eyes) Zelos...

**Zelos:** I made a deal with Mithos before, he said to me in exchange of me for being the chosen, he would give the title to my half sister, Seles by just spying on Lloyd's group. I agreed, because I hate being the chosen.

**Kratos:** Zelos, why? we could've helped you!

**Zelos:** HELP? HELP? Right, you could've tried, but it wouldn't make a difference.

**Kratos:** ZELOS YOU FOOL. You're wrong!

**Zelos:** Wrong you say?

**Kratos:** Everything you said and done was wrong.

**Zelos: **No...You're wrong. I made that decision and I think it was the right thing to do.

**Kratos:** Zelos, you're insane. How can you say that? I know for a fact that you care about Lloyd and the others. You still look at them as your friends. Your eyes can't hide it Zelos.

**Zelos:** NO KRATOS. I don't have friends, and I never did.

**Kratos:** but everyone likes you Zelos.

**Zelos:** that's what they WANT you to think.

**Kratos:** but Zelos....

**Zelos:** AND THAT'S BECAUSE I BECAME THE CHOSEN THAT EVERYONE LIKES ME. THEY THOUGHT I COULD REGENERATE THE WORLD. Those ingrates were wrong...

**Kratos:** (looking at him seriously)

**Zelos:** Back at Meltokio, when those guards were going to attack Lloyd and the crew, while I was there. I was the one that called them there. I wanted them to get killed.

**Kratos:** ...

**Zelos:** then at Garrochia Forest....those guards appeared again...THAT WAS ME CALLING THEM AGAIN. I wanted them DEAD.

**Kratos:** ....but...you helped them fight the guards, didnt you?

**Zelos:** (looks away) there was that other time back at the Mana Canon Base when I was missing for only a couple of minutes...that was me talking with Mithos and telling him where Lloyd's group was located. I brought them to so much danger. And i really didn't give a fuck about anyone or anything!

**Kratos:** but you got them out, didn't you?

**Zelos:** ....

Kratos: Zelos, they are your friends, you do care abou- (was cut off)

(Lloyd and the others are leaving Colette's house and head to the exit of Iselia, they have stopped and sees Zelos apparently "talking" or arguing with Kratos)

**Lloyd:** what the hell...dad?

**Sheena:** Zelos?

**Genis:** this doesn't look good.

**Colette:** Not too good at all.

(The group continue to watch)

**Zelos:** KRATOS YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE IN HELL. THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I SHOULD CARE?

**Kratos:** HELL? I DO KNOW WHAT HELL IS, HELL IS WHEN YOU HAVE NOTHING LEFT. THE WOMAN I LOVED WAS EXPERIMENTED ON,WITH THE ANGELUS PROJECT PRESEA WAS IN, SHE HAD TURNED INTO A SAVAGE BEAST THAT TRIED TO KILL OUR ONLY SON THEN SHE BEGGED ME WITH THE ONLY MEMORY SHE HAD LEFT TO KILL HER. I FELT SO PARALYZED IN THE MIND THAT I COULDN'T DO IT. BUT I HAD NO CHOICE! THAT WAS THE LAST REQUEST MY LOVE HAD ASKED ME TO DO. EVEN NOW SPEAKING OF IT PAINS MY HEART!

**Zelos: **(punches him across the face) YOU SON OF A BITCH. WHY AM I EVEN TALKING TO A TRAITOR THAT BETRAYED HIS OWN SON AND HIS FRIENDS.

**Lloyd:** DAD! (runs over to Kratos)

**Sheena:** ZELOS YOU STUPID CHOSEN! (runs after Lloyd)

(Everyone else followed Lloyd and Sheena)

**Lloyd:** ZELOS, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

**Sheena:** ZELOS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!

**Zelos:** (looks at Sheena and Lloyd) this is between me and him, STAY OUT

**Kratos:** (holding his cheek as he begins to bleed from his mouth) DAMN IT. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU!

**Zelos:** HELP ME? MY ASS. Man I outta here (walks out of Iselia and heading deep into the woods)

**Lloyd:** ZELOS COME BACK HERE.

**Sheena:** ZELOS!

**Kratos:** Sheena....

**Sheena:** what is it Kratos?

**Kratos:** follow him, you have to talk to him.

**Sheena:** why?

**Kratos:** He's going through depression, He isnt happy with himself. You need to go to him.

**Sheena:** Why should I talk to that stupid Chosen?

**Kratos:** Because you know him more than we do. Please, Sheena.

**Sheena:** (sighs) fine fine, I will go and talk to him. (leaves Iselia and goes deep into the woods to search for Zelos)

(Zelos is walking along the woods by himself, a little far from Dirk's house)

**Zelos:** (walking and kicking a bit of dirt along the way, his arms are crosses, he whispers to himself) _Why me? Why? I'm not needed here in this world. My friends don't care. What Kratos was saying was all bullshit. He lies way too much. They don't care about me. How can he say that if all they had done was ignore me. Especially Sheena, all she does is insult me and never even bothered to apologize. _(punches the bark of the tree hard, he keeps his fist on the bark of the tree and he closes his eyes and squeezes them tight as he does it he then grits his teeth in anger and fustration) _They all cared about each other except for me. They always left me out of everything. _(one tear is shed down his cheek) _Why did they even let me go along the journey? there was no point..._

**Sheena: **(had found him and is now hiding behind a tree. She had been listening to every word he whispered) ....

**Zelos:** (continues whispering to himself, sheds more tears down his cheeks) _Just like...there was no point in me living...Why was I even born? Just remembering...the horrible snow day I had...My mother was killed by a half-elf. That death wasn't for her...it was meant for me. And what hurts me more...was the words she told me before she died. Those...horrible words that would never leave my head ..."You should've never been born"._

**Sheena:** ......(in her mind) _Zelos....I...never knew...but why didn't he tell me and the others? Especially me? I am his friend._

**Zelos:** (continues whispering to himself) _This is why I hate half-elves and elves...because one murdered my mother. Seles never cared about me just because I became the chosen and not her. You think I wanted to become one? No, I just wanted to live a normal life, I wanted to be living a house as a normal civilian like everyone else. I'm not that type of person to regenerate the world, I dont wanna die. I hated my life for this...because I had a family that hated me and friends that hate me as well._

**Sheena:** (walks out from behind the tree) Zelos?

**Zelos:** (gasps a bit and wipes his tears away) What the hell do you want?

**Sheena:** ...

**Zelos:** (his back facing her, still facing the tree) not speaking? Then get the hell outta here.

**Sheena:** ... Zelos...Can't a friend come and talk?

**Zelos:** Friend? Don't make me laugh.

**Sheena:** Zelos, I'm serious.

**Zelos:** Do you think I care?

**Sheena:** Zelos, please hear me out.

**Zelos:** (not looking at her still) Fine.

**Sheena:** I heard everything...

**Zelos:** hmph.

**Sheena:** Zelos...why didn't tell us? Especially me? Why didn't care to even say a word? We could've helped you, Zelos. Especially me. I could've helped you the most.

**Zelos:** What makes you think I care?

**Sheena:** Zelos...

**Zelos:** I don't give a fuck, Sheena. You're only wasting your time talking to me. Why don't you go hang out with your boyfriend, Lloyd?!

**Sheena:** ZELOS, YOU'RE WRONG. I...

**Zelos:** (looks at her) Sorry, my voluptuous hunny, whatever you say to me, won't do any good. I don't have friends. Especially you, you were never my friend from the beginning.

**Sheena:** Zelos...that's not true. We are your friends, Zelos. Please believe me!

**Zelos:** FRIENDS DON'T INSULT OR IGNORE FRIENDS. What do you take me for? You're just going to think that by saying "We are your friends" is going to change my mind and make me come skipping back to your arms? GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE. That's not going to happen, Sheena.

**Sheena:** .......

**Zelos:** Look at yourself. Your the only here that insults me. What kind of a person are you? To give you the right to hurt my feelings? All you are is full of insults coming out of your damn mouth. What? won't apologize after that?

**Sheena:** Zelos...I'm sorry...

**Zelos:** OH NOW SHE APOLOGIZES. Look, hunny, you're a little too late for that.

**Sheena:** (tears begin to fall down her cheeks) ZELOS LOOK WHAT YOU'RE SAYING.

**Zelos: **(looking at her) I already told you. I don't care. I'm not coming back to you guys.

**Sheena:** (crying) Zelos, please you can't mean it that way!

**Zelos:** Sheena, move on. You, Lloyd and the others don't need me. Why are you crying for me? It's pathetic.

**Sheena:** I'm crying because, I don't like the Zelos that is suffering. The one that is changing in front of me.

**Zelos:** (nodds no) Get real Sheena. You're lying.

**Sheena:** (crying) ZELOS I AM NOT

**Zelos:** Yes you are, stop crying.

**Sheena:** I can't Zelos. It hurts.

**Zelos:** Sheena, I told you, I don't care what you say. It's not going to change anything. You guys don't care about me. Leave it at that. It's better this way.

**Sheena:** Zelos...no...We do care. Especially me, Zelos! I care about you deeply.

**Zelos:** I've heard just about enough of you're damn lies. Now get outta here.

**Sheena:** No Zelos, I really do care about you deeply. Alot! I want to help you, Zelos!

**Zelos:** Didn't I tell you to get the hell out???

**Sheena:** (crying) Zelos please!!!

**Zelos:** (glaring angrily at her) I want you and everyone else out of my fucking life.

**Sheena:** ....(has so much tears on her cheeks) .....Zelos...you don't mean it....

**Zelos:** I do

**Sheena:** Zelos...no....you can't...

**Zelos:** if you won't leave then I will.

**Sheena:** Zelos don't!!!

**Zelos:** (turns around and walks off)

**Sheena:** (goes after him and puts her arms around his waist, hugs him from behind and cries) Zelos, you can't mean it, please! We do care about you! Especially me!

**Zelos:** (standing there, was stopped by Sheena) ...Sheena

**Sheena:** (hugging him tightly) Please Zelos, you can't leave us. Please, don't. We are your friends.

**Zelos:** Sheena, let me go.

**Sheena:** (digging her face on his back as she continues to hug him) No...Zelos. I won't let go.

**Zelos:** you're going to make this worse. Let go.

**Sheena:** (cries more, hugging him tightly)

**Zelos:** (closes his eyes) Sheena, let go. I've had enough.

**Sheena:** (continues to cry holding him)

**Zelos:** Why are you wasting your time crying for me?

**Sheena:** (crying uncontrollably) because I care for you deeply, more than anyone!

**Zelos:** ....

**Sheena:** I love you Zelos!

**Zelos:** ....(closes his eyes) let go Sheena.

**Sheena:** .....

**Zelos:** (forces her to let go) I'm sorry Sheena, but that's not going to happen.

**Sheena:** Zelos...no...

**Zelos:** (nodds no)

**Sheena:** Zelos I love you! I really do!!

**Zelos:** that's enough.

**Sheena:** (turns him around and plants a kiss on his lips passionately)

**Zelos:** .....(doesnt respond to the kiss, doesn't kiss her back, pushes her away a bit)

**Sheena:** (tears in her eyes, she looks at him) .....

**Zelos:** let it go. Let's pretend we never met, Let's pretend I never went on that journey with you and Lloyd and the others. Let's pretend I don't exist just how my mother and Seles intended it to be. It's better this way. (walks off)

**Sheena:** ZELOS NO, PLEASE COME BACK! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME LLOYD AND THE OTHERS CARE ABOUT YOU, WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS!!

**Zelos:** (continues walking off until he can longer be seen in the forest again)

**Sheena:** (drops her knees and cries loudly) ZELOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sheena:** .....I...love you....(cries more)

(Zelos is miles away from where he was with Sheena, he is now leaving the woods to head back to Tethe'alla, Meltokio)

**Zelos:** .....(whispers to himself as tears shed down his cheeks) _I wish I could believe you Sheena...but I can't. All I can say is....I love you too..._

(Zelos gets on a Rhieard and heads back to Tethe'alla to get to his home in Meltokio)

To Be Continued...

**Tifa-Zelos:** (sighs) poor Sheena...if only Zelos wasn't so stubborn. I wished he would've listened...

**Zelos:** hey Hun, I did listen. I BELIEVE YOU SHEENA! I LOVE YOU TOOO!!!!!

**Tifa-Zelos:** Zelos, cool it. Wait until the next chapter comes. Then we'll talk

**Zelos:** ...fine.....(sniffs)

**Tifa-Zelos:** ok ppl. I know you're a little upset with Zelos and his poor attitude. Don't worry. This story will get better (smiles). Promise (winks)

R/R

Con Mucho Amor

Adios


	4. Chosen Night Part 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I am terribly sorry, but I do not own Tales of Symphonia or the characters of the game. All rights of the game and characters belong to Namco. I'm just a 19-year-old with an imagination.

**Tifa-Zelos:** Damn Right I have.

**Zelos' Depression to the Worlds**

**Chapter Four: Chosen Night**

**(AN: Warning, this chapter contains scenes of sexuality, intimacy, nudity.)**

(Zelos had arrived back in Tethe'alla, Meltokio and is now at his doorstep to his home)

**Sebastian:** (had opened the door for Zelos) Master Zelos, welcome home.

**Zelos:** ...thanks Sebastian.

**Sebastian:** Your Welcome, Sir. Would you like anything?

**Zelos:** just serve me a glass of wine, I'll be in the livingroom...

**Sebastian:** very well Sir. I'll be excused (walks off to the kitchen)

**Zelos:** (goes to the livingroom sofa and sits back and sighs to himself, thinks to himself) _Sheena...is...it true? Do you really...truly love me? _(nodds no) _It cannot be true...How can I believe it with my own ears and eyes? You couldn't possibly love a man who you insult constantly. Sheena, you must be lying to me._

**Sebastian:** (returns to Zelos with an elegant glass of wine) Here you are sir (hands him the glass)

**Zelos:** (takes the glass) Thanks Sebastian.

**Sebastian:** No problem, sir. Master Zelos?

**Zelos:** (had took a sip from his glass) yea Sebastian?

**Sebastian:** Are you alright?

**Zelos:** (laughs pathetically) Yea I am fine!!! How can I look like that I'm not alright?

**Sebastian:** Sir...

**Zelos:** (looks at Sebastian seriously) you are dismissed, Sebastian.

**Sebastian:** Sir, are you sure, you're alright?

**Zelos:** I said IM FINE. Didn't I tell you to leave the room?

**Sebastian:** my apologies sir, please excuse me (walks off)

**Zelos:** (drinks more from his glass and sighs and thinks) ...._I am sorry Sebastian...but to be honest with you...I am not alright. Thanks for asking...._ (closes his eyes) _Why...does this have to happen? Is it his job to care? Or is he doing it out of free will? ...Damn I can't even think anymore. _(he puts the glass down, unfinished, and then sits back, closing his eyes to try and think a little more) .....

(The more he thought about the problems he went through, the more it hurt. He ended up falling asleep while thinking to enter a dream.)

**Dream**

**(Zelos is standing at the midsection of Meltokio, close to the entrance of the castle.)**

**Zelos:** **(looking around and sees his hunnies) hey my lil hunnies (smirks)**

**(The girl apparently didn't pay attention to him, they just continued walking)**

**Zelos: ....what? (looks to see them disappear) ......what the hell?**

**(Everything goes black on him. He's not at Meltokio anymore.)**

**Zelos: (takes a look around) ....Hello? anyone here?!**

**(The girls that he said hello to had appeared in front of him.)**

**Zelos: Hunnies? (he is confused beyond belief)**

**Girls: Don't "hunny" us, You pathetic failure for a Chosen.**

**Zelos: Girls...what are you talking about?**

**Girls: We never liked you in the first place. You're just a damn trashed up hasbin.**

**Zelos: .........**

**Girls: YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER BEEN BORN!**

**(Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Presea and Regal enter the picture.)**

**Zelos: ....(squeezes his eyes then opens his eyes again to see Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Presea, and Regal) ....Bud?....Angel?....Brat?.....Professor?.....Little One?....Dandy? Hey...I'm glad to see you guys!**

**Lloyd: (looking at him, no expression on his face) ....**

**Zelos: .....Lloyd?**

**Lloyd: Traitor....**

**Zelos: ......**

**Genis: Traitor....**

**Zelos: no...**

**Colette: Traitor....**

**Zelos: .....this...can't.....be....**

**Raine: Traitor....**

**Zelos: HAPPENING!!!!**

**Presea: you're horrible....you Traitor**

**Zelos: NO YOU CAN'T MEAN IT.**

**Regal: You should've never been born....**

**Zelos: I..I...I...I...I...didn't mean to... (yells loudly in agony, he squeezes his eyes, then he stops screaming and opens his eyes to see his mother) ..........mother....(but what shocked him was that it was his mother badly wounded from the shot she had, she looks like a bleeding zombie that never dies) .........no.....but you're dead....**

**Zelos's Mother: Why Zelos? Why did I even give birth to you? I should've poisoned myself to kill the both of us....You're such an ingrate to be a son of that bastard father of yours.**

**Zelos: ....mother...**

**Zelos's Mother: You were meant to be hated....YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER BEEN BORN!!!!!!**

**Zelos: (squeezes his eyes and yells loudly in anger) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**(Now in his dreams, it changes once again, he is now at the forest where Sheena was at)**

**Zelos: (opening his eyes and looks around) ....what? Where am I now?**

**Sheena: (behind Zelos) Zelos...**

**Zelos: (turns around) Sheena...I am so glad you're here...**

**Sheena: (smiles at him) Don't worry...I will always be here for you...Zelos**

**Zelos: (looking into her eyes but sees there's something not right about them) ...What the hell...?**

**Sheena: What is it Zelos? Don't you trust me? It's me Sheena....**

**Zelos: (thinks) _We'll see about that..._ (looks at her) Come here my voluptuous hunny and give the beautiful and great Zelos the Chosen of Mana a kiss....**

**Sheena: (walks over to him)**

**Zelos: (continues looking at her, testing her) **

**Sheena: (puts her arms around him) alright...**

**Zelos: the real Sheena wouldn't react like this.**

**Sheena: huh???**

**Zelos: Fuck this you IMPOSTER! (takes his sword and slits it through her chest)**

**Sheena: (yells loudly as blood begins to squirt out) ..........Zelos.....w-w-why?**

**Zelos: .....**

**Sheena: .....Zelos.....it is me....Sheena Fujibayashi......Zelos....I thought you love me.....**

**Zelos: no...what have I done...? (whispering in panic) Sheena....Sheena...Sheena...I'm sorry!!**

**Sheena: .....oh Zelos......you should've never been born.....you traitor....(dies)**

**Zelos: NO.....NO..........NO.........NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (he yells loudly with his tears falling down his cheeks)**

**(Everyone enters the picture as Zelos is still holding the dead body of Sheena. Even Kratos was there.)**

**Girls: You should've never been born....**

**Zelos: Stop....**

**Lloyd: You should've never been born....**

**Zelos: Stop this....(covers his ears)**

**Kratos: You should've never been born....**

**Zelos: THAT'S ENOUGH!**

**Colette: You should've never been born....**

**Zelos: NOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Genis: You should've never been born....**

**Zelos: STOPPPPPPPP**

**Raine: You should've never been born....**

**Zelos: I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG TO THE WORLD!**

**Presea: You should've never been born....**

**Zelos: STOP STOP STOP!**

**Regal: You should've never been born....**

**Zelos: NO NO NO NO!!!**

**Zelos's mother: You should've never been born....**

**Zelos: ....(begins to have tears falling down his cheeks)**

**Seles: You should've never been born....**

**Zelos: DAMN IT!!!!**

**Sheena: (laughing in a very disturbing yet scary way) ....Zelos.....you should've never been born....would you like me to put you out of your misery, you delightful little insect?**

**Zelos: ....(gasping and drops her, backing away) .....**

**Everyone: (drawing their weapons and sauntering towards him)**

**Zelos: no...no... Stay back!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**End of Dream**

**Zelos: **(immediately wakes up in a gasp so loud, he is covered completely in sweat and is breathing extremely hard) ......(sits up and holds his head) ...it...was just a dream....but man....it looked so real. (looks at the clock) Damn...12:30 am already? (gets up and leaves the livingroom to head up to his bedroom to get to bed)

(Zelos arrives to his bedroom **((A.N.:which I may add...IS QUITE ENORMOUS...and I'm pretty envious myself....ehem ANYWAY)) **by opening the double doors to it and enters it. His room is so glamourous, king size bed, a nice balcony view on his right side, an extremely huge closet and the room is connected to his bathroom with a jacuzzi in it.)

**Zelos:** the sofa was just to uncomfortable...no wonder it gave me that nightmare...man I'm never doing that again....(heads to the bathroom to wash his face)

(A shadow of a woman as at his balcony, she enters the room by opening the door, the door squeaks)

**Zelos:** .....(stops what he was doing and closes the key to the sink to stop the water) .....(he quickly dries himself with a towel before going back to his room. As soon as he returned to his room, he sees the voluptuous ninja girl standing there in front of the balcony door in his room) .....Sheena Fujibayashi? ....What are you doing here?

**Sheena:** ....Zelos...I wanted to see you...again

**Zelos:** ...see me again? Why?

**Sheena:** (walks quickly up to him and hugs him tightly) .....Zelos...please you have to believe me...I'm telling you the truth.

**Zelos:** ......

**Sheena:** I really do love you.

**Zelos:** (closes his eyes then opens them again) .....I....I....

**Sheena:** .....Zelos?

**Zelos:** I...can't

**Sheena:** (looking at him) ......

**Zelos:** .....(nodds no)

**Sheena: **....(tears appear and come down her cheeks)

**Zelos:** ....(closes his eyes as Sheena lets go of him)

**Sheena:** (she walks over to the window as she sheds more tears, she had place her hand on the doorknob of his balcony door. As soon as she could turn it, Zelos had placed his hand over hers. She gasps and looks him.) .....

**Zelos:** (with his hand over her hand on the doorknob, he looks deep into her eyes. He gently places his other hand on her cheek to wipe her tears) .....

**Sheena:** (leans her cheek against his warm hand and closes her eyes)

**Zelos:** (he hugs her gently to him)

**Sheena:** (she hugs him back) Zelos....

(They both stayed hugging and holding each other for quite a while.)

**Zelos:** (he unembraces her to look at her again)

**Sheena:** (she looks up at him, she looks deep into his green eyes) .....

**Zelos: **(moves in closer to her and as he does, she does the same. The closer they got, their lips finally locked)

**Sheena:** (she kisses Zelos deeply back, with love and passion.)

**Zelos:** (slips his tongue in between her lips to meet hers)

**Sheena:** (she begins to swirl her tongue with his all together)

**Zelos:** (As he and Sheena kiss each other deeply until they cant let go, he continues to kiss her passionately also leading her to his bed. He lays her down gently on his bed as he kisses her still, never letting go)

**Sheena:** (kisses him back, she places her hands on his cheeks as she kisses him passionately) ....

**Zelos:** (begins to kiss down her neck gently, undressing her slowly) .....(sucking on her neck a bit and groping her body with his hands)

**Sheena:** (archs her neck a bit) ....Zelos...

(At Dirk's House, Kratos is standing by Anna's grave.)

**Kratos:** (It is still late at night and Kratos is looking at the grave of his love) Anna...It...isn't the same without you. My love...please forgive me...(he closes his eyes) please....

**Lloyd:** Dad? you alright? Oh I see...you're talking to mom.

**Kratos:** Yes, son.

**Lloyd:** Dad, I'm sorry about earlier.

**Kratos:** you are not to blame. Zelos, isn't going through a good time right now.

**Lloyd:** So, it's true. He is in depression. But why would he think that we hate him and not care about him?

**Kratos:** (looks at him) He had mentioned to me that he had a rough childhood.

**Lloyd:** ....The incident with his mother killed....

**Kratos:** You knew?!

**Lloyd:** uh....oops?

**Kratos:** (glares at him) Son...

**Lloyd:** Dad...I'm sorry...I should've told you guys earlier about his problem...

**Kratos:** and why didn't you???

**Lloyd:** .....I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. I even sweared it.

**Kratos:** Son, we could've helped him from the beginning. You could've said something earlier!!

**Lloyd:** I'm sorry dad!!!

**Kratos:** God knows what the hell that insane Chosen would do...

**Lloyd:** ....cmon dad you can't be serious. Zelos wouldn't be that stupid enough to get himself killed.

**Kratos:** (looks at him) Are you so sure about that, Lloyd?

**Lloyd:** ......Now that you mention it....I'm not so sure...

(Back at Zelos's mansion, in his bedroom, Zelos and Sheena are covered in blankets. They are both are completely naked from head to toe.)

**Zelos:** (has Sheena sleeping over his bare chest, she is on her belly resting on Zelos. Zelos his hand over her back and looking at her sleep at the same time) ......(whispers softly) _Sheena...please forgive me..._

**Sheena:** (sleeping peacefully, her head over his chest)

**Zelos:** _I love you so much...but I'm not sure whether or not I should believe you...Sheena. Sheena, I've been through hell in life. People not wanting me alive. People hating me. To tell you the truth, Sheena. I've always been alone. Sheena, I'm sorry...but it can't go on like this...I had made love to you, because I know for a fact that I will not live any longer after this point. Sheena, I actually had...a great time being with you on our journey...but if you would've paid more attention or even at least listen to me, I would've never ended up like this. Sheena, my love for you will live, but I won't. This is where I say good bye to you, my love...my Sheena. Please take care of yourself...and watch over Lloyd and the others..._(he kisses her head and thenhe looks up at the ceiling) _Lloyd...Thanks for listening to my story and for understanding it. I'm glad that I met you, Colette, Raine and everyone else....Although I really didn't felt like I fit in with you guys.... Guys, please forgive me but I can't stay living in this world. You may have ignored me, insulted me, hated me and classify me as a traitor...but in all truth...even though you may think of me this way...I will never forget you guys, you were actually my first friends I ever had...And so...Goodbye _(He gets up from his bed gently not to wake Sheena up, he goes over to his bedroom drawer and opens it to take out a black bottle labeled "Black Venom" and looks at it) ......._This is it....my life ends here...and now...._

To Be Continued...

**Tifa-Zelos:** ...Holy...Crap...I can't believe what I'm seeing! ZELOS AND SUICIDE DO NOT MIX!

**Zelos: **cmon hun, seriously?

**Tifa-Zelos:** Zelos, sweety?

**Zelos:** yeeeeees?

**Tifa-Zelos:** Keep talking and I'll staple the mouth TO THE WALL.

**Zelos:** um....heh? ;.;

**Tifa-Zelos: **good boy, now SIT

**Zelos:** yes hun (sits)

**Tifa-Zelos:** Ok Sheelos fans and readers out there...I know you want to murder me for what I have written there...but...I'm not sure if I should let him live or not....who knows? I am the author of this story, so lets leave it at that. Let's wait for Chapter 5 now, shall we? You dare try and kill me I will certainly have back to come AND BURN ALL YOUR HOUSES DOWN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....eheh.....dudes I'm kidding! LoL. Anyway...geez my darkside is trying to return from the dead, but that won't happen now huh? . well bye!

R/R

Con Mucho Amor

Adios


	5. Suicide Attempt: Chosen Night Part 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I am terribly sorry, but I do not own Tales of Symphonia or the characters of the game. All rights of the game and characters belong to Namco. I'm just a 19-year-old with an imagination.

**Tifa-Zelos:** Damn Right I have.

**Zelos' Depression to the Worlds**

**Chapter Five: Suicide Attempt (Chosen Night part 2)**

**( A.N: Warning Once again, this chapter contains scenes of sexuality, intimacy and nudity.)**

(Zelos is holding the Black Venom bottle and is looking at it. He is ready to open the bottle until...)

**Zelos:** ...(when he looks at the bottle then looks at Sheena lying on his bed) ....damn it...(he looks back at the small bottle) Should...I...do it?

**Sheena:** (moves a bit, but then continues to sleep) ....

**Zelos:** (was startled a bit after looking at her and thinks) _For a minute there, I thought she was going to wake up on me, finding me holding this poisonous bottle...Damn it, I can't let her see this...I better hide this somewhere else so she won't see it _(walks over to the huge closet and opens it, he walks inside and it's a complete mess since he never cleans it out ((Sebastian usually cleans out his closet on Fridays)) then Zelos uses a ladder to go up the top to find an empty show box to store the poisonous bottle) gotcha(opens the empty box and places the bottle in it, closes the box and puts it back in place) there. (he gets down from the ladder and leaves his closet closing the door behind him, what he didn't realize was the box was at the edge of falling from the very top) finally...(he looks at the clock) 3:30 am....its really late, but I'm not even tired...I can't even get back to sleep. Maybe a hot shower would be good to get me back to sleep. (walks over to his bathroom and closes the behind him and heads over to the shower) This should help me sleep again. (he turns on the shower keys and places his hand as the water is running until it's good enough to go in. As soon as the water is just right for him, he takes off his white head band and enters the shower and lets the water run down his body) ....(he sighs to himself and closes his eyes and archs his neck back)

**Sheena:** (opens her eyes a bit, she is waking up due to the shower running, she looks around the bed to find Zelos no where in sight, then she looks at the bathroom door) Zelos? (she begins to get up from bed and walks over to the bathroom door and opens it slowly and quietly so Zelos wouldn't here her come in, she walks in and closes the door quietly behind her and walks over to the shower) ....

**Zelos:** (his head is down as the water continues to run down his body, his eyes are closed)

**Sheena:** (she gets in the shower with him, she sees him and hugs him from behind)

**Zelos:** (he turns around slowly to look at her)

**Sheena:** (she looks back at him)

**Zelos:** (hugs Sheena to him gently, they are both hugging and holding each other also letting the water run down their bodies, he thinks to himself) _Sheena, I wish I could tell you that I love you back...but I really do love you with all my heart, but this isn't going to work out. _(closes his eyes) _If only you could understand the pain and hell I went throught, but you will never understand. I was always alone. _(he looks at her and plants the most passionate kiss he could ever give to her, he never lets her go)

**Sheena:** (she kisses him back with passion and love)

**Zelos:** (continues talking in his mind as he continues to kiss her) _Sheena, it would be much better if the world lived on without me, simply because, no one wanted me around. I was born by accident. I was never meant to be existing in this world just as my mother said. She was right from the very start. My life was just a total joke. Sheena, I want you to know that I want you to continue living without me. It's better for you and the worlds, even better for me. I'm going to rid myself of this world so everyone can be happy and live in peace. It's better this way._

**Sheena:** (breaks the kiss and looks at him seductively, she whispers to him) .....Zelos...

**Zelos:** (looks at her back) ...Sheena (he gropes her ass and lifts her up, carrying her by the thighs and puts her up against the shower marble wall and kisses her hard, rough, deep and with passion)

**Sheena:** (she puts her arms around him tightly as the water continues to run their bodies)

**Zelos:** (kisses down her neck, sucking on it and biting a bit, his hand runs up to her waist and rubs it and moves it up to grope her)

**Sheena:** (gasps a bit, closing her eyes and archs her neck back) ....Zelos...

(The following day, early afternoon appears and it's Friday. Zelos and Sheena had left the mansion to head to Sylvarant to go around to see places. Sebastian is doing some cleaning in Zelos's closet, taking out some clothes to clean)

**Sebastian:** (taking out his shirts, pants, boxers, socks, some shoes, jackets and coats to put to wash in the laundry room) ...Sir...(sighs) never keeps his clothes clean, always takes them off and throws them whereever (walks in a bit more and trips over his shoes) AHHHH! (falls backwards and hits his back against the shelf hard) OWWW (the box that Zelos left at the top last night with the Black Venom in it, had fallen off the shelf and hit Sebastian's head) OW (he rubs his head) huh? (he looks at the box partially open and sighs) sir...shoe boxes don't go on the top shelf, they go on the left bottom shelf (he gets up and picks up the box, as soon as he picked it up sidewatys then bottle fell out of the box) Hmm? what's this? (he picks up the bottle and looks at it) What in the world...? (he reads the bottle) Black Venom? ....What could Master Zelos be doing with this? (he looks at the bottle once more and started to understand what Zelos was hiding and feeling so down) ....Is he trying to commit suicide by drinking this? (he frowns) I'm going to speak to him about this. He will not do something so drastic...so stupid to pull a stunt like this. That young lad has serious problems and is ill in the mind. He may had a rough childhood, I can tell you that! (walks out of the closet) But he has no right to take out his own life just because of it! Master Zelos has the right to live just as I do and everyone else on Earth. (puts the bottle in his pocket and picks up the dirty laundry and puts them in a basket and leaves Zelos's room to go and wash them)

To Be Continued...

**Tifa-Zelos:** AHA HE'S IN TROUBLE NOW! heh Sorry about the short chapter, but there's more coming up! Don't Worry!!!!!

**Zelos:** ....(looks around) cmon...? Would I really keep something like that?!

**Tifa-Zelos:** shut up Zelos.

**Zelos:** sorry, shutting up ;.;. See you next chapter. Laterz

R/R

Con Mucho Amor

Adios


	6. The Black Venom Bottle

**_Disclaimer:_** I am terribly sorry, but I do not own Tales of Symphonia or the characters of the game. All rights of the game and characters belong to Namco. I'm just a 19-year-old with an imagination.

**Tifa-Zelos:** Damn Right I have.

**Zelos' Depression to the Worlds**

Chapter Six: The Black Venom Bottle

(Zelos had returned to his home, Sheena didn't come because she had to return to Mizuho for an important assignment that the chief had for her. Zelos is now opening the door to his mansion.)

**Zelos:** (walks into his home) Sebastian, I'm back! (looking around) Sebastian? (he closes the door behind him gently as he continues to call for his butler) Sebastian??

**Sebastian:** (had been standing at the top staircase just looking at Zelos)

**Zelos:** (looks up slowly) Sebastian, there you are. Why haven't you come when I called you?

**Sebastian:** (glaring at Zelos as he comes down the stairs)

**Zelos:** (raises an eyebrow) Sebastian? What's wrong with you? ....Sebastian?

**Sebastian:** Master Zelos, it believes that I found this (takes out the black bottle from his pocket) while I was cleaning out your closet.

**Zelos:** (looks at the bottle then at Sebastian) .......The bottle! Sebastian, may I have that back?!

**Sebastian:** Master Zelos, what!? What are you thinking?! I will do no such thing!

**Zelos:** You dare disobey? Sebastian, hand it back. NOW.

**Sebastian:** Sir, what has gotten into you?! You want to take your own life?

**Zelos:** Do you think I give a crap?! Let me do what I want. You are not supposed to interfere in my life. YOU'RE JUST MY BUTLER!

**Sebastian:** (nodds no) no sir, I wasn't just your butler to you or your family. I'm family.

**Zelos:** YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. MY FAMILY!? IT SHOULDN'T EVEN BE CALLED FAMILY.

**Sebastian:** Zelos, you have it all wrong. Your mother did love you, your sister loves you too. Zelos, you have to listen.

**Zelos:** Sebastian, you have no right to tell me what you just told me now.

**Sebastian:** Because it's the truth sir! Even your friends love you. They care.

**Zelos:** That's ENOUGH SEBASTIAN.

(a knock on the door was just heard.)

**Zelos and Sebastian:** (look at the door)

(Sheena was at the door. She needs Zelos to go with her on her assignment.)

**Zelos:** Sebastian, hide the bottle.

**Sheena:** (behind the door, can hear them, she begins listening) _bottle? what bottle?_

**Sebastian:** What are you insane!? I will not hide this poisonous bottle, RIDICULOUS.

**Sheena:** _Poisonous bottle?_ (looking at the door) ....

**Zelos:** That's an order. Do it!

**Sebastian:** No sir. I will not hide this bottle just for you so you can go on and commit suicide just by drinking this! I won't let you, Master Zelos!!!!!

**Zelos:** Do it, or else you're fired.

**Sheena:** (gasps) ...._No...so...he had been hiding something like that from me and everyone...the bottle so he would commit suicide. He was hiding that plan the whole time._

**Sebastian:** .....Sir...you don't mean it?

**Zelos:** DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE JOKING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?

**Sheena:** (opens the door quickly since it was open) ZELOS WILDER (looking at him)

**Zelos:** (turns to see Sheena at the door) ....Sheena.

**Sheena:** (had walked up to Sebastian) Sebastian, let me see the bottle.

**Sebastian:** (hands the black bottle to her)

**Sheena:** (looking at the bottle) .....Black Venom? (she looks at Zelos)

**Zelos:** .....for....rats?

**Sheena:** (had given a cold glare to the red-headed chosen) liar

**Zelos:** ....Sheena

**Sheena:** I heard everything. YOU STUPID CHOSEN. I can't believe you! I know you may do ediotic things, BUT DO SOMETHING SO STUPID LIKE THAT? (holding the bottle and showing it to him) LIKE COMMITING SUICIDE? Zelos, what would you accomplish by just ridding yourself from the world by using this? (holding the black bottle still) NOTHING. Nothing but tears from your fellow friends and family! Especially from ME! ME! The one who loves you! YOU STUPID CHOSEN!!!!

**Zelos:** ......

**Sheena:** Kratos was at the point of doing something like that by asking his own son to kill him, but his son told him what was right and what was wrong. And what I am saying is....YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING WRONG.

**Zelos:** Sheena...(he just continues looking at her)

**Sheena:** and you would threaten fire your own butler just for that bottle???

**Zelos:** Hey he would've been out of work even if I killed myself.

**Sheena:** (walks up to him and smacks him hard across the face) YOU ASSHOLE

**Zelos:** (grunts as he was just slapped by the angry ninja girl, he's now looking at the other side) ....

**Sheena:** Look what you just said!

**Zelos:** Look Sheena, would it matter for me to live?

**Sheena:** It does matter! It matters to me, Sebastian, Lloyd and everyone else!!!! Even to you, Zelos!

**Zelos:** no it doesn't

**Sheena:** Your sister doesn't want you to say that. She would rather hear you say positive things.

**Zelos:** Don't you dare bring up Seles. She's nothing to me, GOT IT?

**Sheena:** She's your sister, Zelos!! I know Seles doesn't hate you. And I know you care about her, your friends and everyone. And I know you care for me too, I know you love me too.

**Zelos:** ....(he looks away from her) I do not.

**Sheena:** you are lying again.

**Zelos:** Sheena, you are the one that's lying. You don't know me or my past. Do you get it?! You don't know me very well! And even if you wanted to know, you wouldn't be ready for me to tell it to you.

**Sheena:** Zelos, I love you, why can't you just tell me?

**Zelos:** Because it doesn't concern you. It's my life and privacy. No one outside should know. NO ONE.

**Sheena:** (looking at him) Zelos, look at me.

**Zelos:** (he refuses to look at her)

**Sheena:** Zelos, please...please look at me.

**Zelos:** (looks at her, he sees the bottle. He starts to get an idea) .....

**Sheena:** You don't trust me?

**Zelos:** ...I do Sheena...it's just...

**Sheena:** what?

**Zelos:** ....(hugs her to him, he's looking at the bottle) ....I don't know when to trust people again....

**Sheena:** (she hugs him back) .....

**Zelos:** (he quickly took the bottle away from Sheena and backed away, drawing his sword in front of her)

**Sebastian:** MASTER ZELOS

**Sheena:** ZELOS

**Zelos:** (holding the bottle away from everyone) Look Sheena. You and I? We are never meant to be. Don't you understand? I'm not supposed to exist!

**Sheena:** Zelos, this is BULLSHIT.

Zelos: Bullshit? You're one to talk. Telling me all your fucking damn lies.

**Sheena:** THEY ARE NOT LIES!!!

**Sebastian:** I knew something like this would happen and I'm glad I did this...

**Zelos:** Sebastian? What are you talking about?!

**Sebastian:** COME ON OUT

**Zelos:** what? (looks around to see Lloyd, Kratos, Regal, Raine, Genis, Colette, and Presea appear) ...What the hell is going on? SEBASTIAN.

**Lloyd:** Zelos...we are here to help you...now give me the bottle...

**Zelos:** no...(backs away with his sword pointed at them) Sebastian, you traitor...

**Sebastian:** Traitor? I am only trying to help you...

**Kratos:** drop your weapon and hand over the bottle nice and easy, Zelos.

**Zelos:** (nodds no) no...you have to be kidding me...

**Lloyd:** ZELOS

**Zelos:** (makes a run for the door)

(Kratos, Regal and Lloyd run after him and grab him before he can even make it to the door.)

**Zelos:** (had dropped the bottle and the sword, the bottle lands on the floor and breaks spilling all the poison liquid all over the floor) NOOOO!!

**Kratos, Lloyd and Regal:** (holding him back)

**Kratos:** ZELOS GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!

**Lloyd:** ZELOS

**Sheena:** ZELOS STOP!

**Colette:** Zelos....this isn't like you...why? why?

**Zelos:** (yelling loudly, being held back) WHY!??? WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!

**Lloyd:** it's for your own good.

**Kratos, Lloyd and Regal:** (they drag Zelos onto a chair and make him sit down, then they handcuffed his wrists behind him and handcuffed his ankles together)

**Zelos:** (can't move, his head is down) damn it....why.....?

**Lloyd:** Because we want you to overcome your problem. It's just getting ridiculous.

**Zelos:** ....

**Lloyd:** Zelos, you are going to talk to each and everyone of us in private, do you understand?

**Zelos:** ......all of you?

**Lloyd:** Me, Kratos, Sheena, Raine, Genis, Colette, Regal, Presea, Sebastian, and your sister, Seles.

**Zelos:** ......

**Lloyd:** I am sorry Zelos, but we can't let you go on doing something so stupid like that. Remember, we are your friends, we care about you. You are important in our lives. Who cares what happened in the past? It could've been a lie? or it could've been a nightmare. What you have to focus is what is in the future and now. The past is the past, leave it at that. All can be forgiven or will be forgiven. Zelos, you have value in your life, you must live for your mother, your sister, your friends and for yourself. Live Zelos....live. Think about it Zelos. And tell us when you're ready to talk.

**Zelos:** .......(nodds) ...I will...

To Be Continued...

**Tifa-Zelos:** ah...well at least Sheena, Lloyd and everyone stopped him. Thank God.

**Zelos:** -.-' Seriously hun, I wouldn't ...(Tifa-Zelos staples his mouth to the wall) O.O

**Tifa-Zelos:** -.- I warned you, You Stupid Chosen.

**Zelos:** (mumbling "HEY THAT'S SHEENA'S LINE!")

**Tifa-Zelos:** (sighs) Whatever Zelos....I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye!!

R/R

Con Mucho Amor  
Adios


	7. Private Discussions: Lloyd and Zelos

**_Disclaimer: _**I am terribly sorry, but I do not own Tales of Symphonia or the characters of the game. All rights of the game and characters belong to Namco. I'm just a 19-year-old with an imagination.

**Tifa-Zelos: **Damn Right I have.

**Zelos' Depression to the Worlds**

**Chapter Seven: Private Discussions: Lloyd and Zelos **

(Zelos is handcuffed to a chair in his bedroom, Sebastian is with him just to watch him and to wait for Zelos' response to say who he wants to speak with first.)

**Zelos: **(his hair is messed up and he is sweating all over, to him it felt like torture, to the others it was just another thing) ......S-S-Sebastian?

**Sebastian: **(standing by the door and looks at him) Yes sir?

**Zelos: **(his hair really messed up, he feels so disgusted all sweaty then he lifts up his head to look at his butler) .....I'm ready to talk to them....

**Sebastian: **are you definite, Master Zelos?

**Zelos: **(mutters slowly) y-y-y-y-yes....Sebastian....

**Sebastian:** Who would you like to speak to first?

**Zelos: **........Lloyd Irving...

**Sebastian: **Sir Bud? Very well sir... (he begins to leave the bedroom to get Lloyd)

**Lloyd: **I HEARD THAT AND IT'S NOT BUD, IT'S LLOYD!

**Sebastian: **(sweatdrop) ..... (continues on his way)

**Zelos: **(puts his head down and whispers to himself) .....Why did I even get myself into this mess? Why do I have to speak to these people about my life? It isn't their damn business to interfere. They should accept the fact that I am not worth living....Why damn it?

**Lloyd: **(opens the door to Zelos' room) Zelos? You wanted to talk, right?

**Zelos: **(his head still down) ....yes........

**Lloyd: **(walking futher towards him, grabs a chair and sits) alright, so....Tell me. Tell me everything about your life.

**Zelos: **(his head down still) hmph....(smirks a bit) didn't I already told you what happened during my childhood back in Flanoir? You remember right? During our adventure of saving both worlds?

**Lloyd: **.....Zelos...Why am I getting the feeling that you didn't tell me everything?

**Zelos: **Lloyd....seriously? The world isn't ready to know of my dark past.

**Lloyd: **Zelos, thats why I'm here and everyone else that's here. We are here to help you over come it. We want you back, Zelos. The smiley ediotic don't-give a crap Zelos is the one we want back. Cmon, Zelos. Just tell me.

**Zelos:**(lifts his sweaty head up to look at Lloyd) Alright Lloyd...have it your way.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zelos' Story....(Zelos telling it to Lloyd)**

**FLASH**

**( Zelos is six years old at the time. He is in his bedroom playing with his toys)**

**Zelos: (playing with his teddy bear, he all of a sudden he hears his parents from downstairs) ....**

**Zelos' father: (walking through the front door all drunk and it's 8 a.m, all he could do is hiccup) ....**

**Sebastian: (sees him) Master Wilder?? It's 8:00 in the morning!**

**Zelos' father: (saunter in drunkiness) ....heh....life's great right? (hiccups)**

**Sebastian: .....Master Wilder (sighs)**

**(Little Zelos had walked over and stayed at the top staircase and watches everything from there while holding his teddy bear)**

**Zelos: ......**

**(The feud begins with Zelos' parents arguing and fighting and scaring their son.)**

**Zelos' mother: YOU BASTARD. YOU'RE LATE. DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!**

**Zelos' father: do...you think.......I...(hiccups) give a FUCK?**

**Zelos' mother: (goes up to him and smacks him across the face)**

**Zelos' father: (was smacked in the face, he turns his face to look at her and gives her a smirk) that hurt alot you bitch....**

**Zelos' mother: .....**

**Zelos' father: (grabs her head and gives her a rough disgusting kiss on the lips, lets her go roughly then smacks her hard on the face until she fell to her side on the floor)**

**Zelos' mother: (she fell to her side roughly and holds her cheek. She is breathing heavily)**

**Zelos: MOMMA!**

**Sebastian: MRS. WILDER!**

**Zelos' mother: ...Sebastian, get my son and take him to his room, he should not see us this way....**

**Sebastian: but what about you?**

**Zelos' mother: that is an order....**

**Sebastian: y-yes ma'am (he goes up the stairs and picks up Zelos in his arms and takes him to his **

**bedroom)**

**Zelos: (watching his parents go off arguing) ......**

**FLASH**

**(Zelos is outside playing with his friends around Meltokio and his mother had gone with them, when all **

**of a sudden, Seles and her mother show up.)**

**Zelos: (running after his friends) GUYS WAIT FOR ME!!!**

**Friends: (laughing and running around as Zelos chases them)**

**Zelos and his mother: (had stopped when they see Seles and her mother)**

**Seles: (she is 4 years old and is now looking at her half brother, Zelos. She gives him a slight envious **

**glare) oh look mommy, it's the next CHOSEN.**

**Seles' mother: (glaring at both Zelos and his mother) Look what the cat dragged in. It's the son of a bitch and the bitch herself who is hated by her own husband, the Chosen of Mana. (she smirks evilly)**

**Zelos' mother: looking at her very confused What...are you talking about?**

**Seles' mother: Please! Don't act so stupid, you know what I'm talking about.**

**Zelos' mother: Who are you to talk to me that way!?**

**Seles' mother: I thought you never ask...**

**Zelos and his mother: ?**

**Seles' mother: (smirks and places her hands on Seles' shoulders) meet my daughter, Seles, who's also the daughter of that lovely bastard husband of yours you call so much.**

**Zelos' mother: (gasps loudly) no....**

**Seles' mother: yes...**

**Seles: (looks at Zelos) You!**

**Zelos: me? what?**

**Seles: you will never be the chosen! I'll be the one to take that place! YOU WON'T BE THE CHOSEN!**

**Zelos: ?**

**Seles' mother: that's right. I know my daughter will be the chosen to regenerate the world, not that mutt son of yours!**

**Zelos: ....**

**Zelos' mother: don't you ever call him that! DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM THAT!**

**Seles' mother: it's true, simply because that bastard husband of yours LOVES ME**

**Zelos' mother: (glares knives at her) How dare you even talk to me, I should have you reported to the king.**

**Seles' mother: no can do, simply because I am under protection of your husband.**

**Zelos' mother: ....you....**

**Seles' mother: me? hmph. I'm wasting my time talking to the likes of you. By the way...I'm an elf if you **

**can see my ears? Ciao. Come, Seles. (walks off)**

**Seles: COMING MOTHER! (runs after her)**

**Zelos: ...momma? (he looks at her)**

**Zelos' mother: (totally speechless and in total shock at the fact she can't believe. HER OWN HUSBAND, had been cheating on her) ......**

**FLASH**

**(Zelos' mother is crying in the livingroom)**

**Zelos' mother: (crying to herself, holding a book) I can't believe it...my bastard husband had an affair **

**with another woman WHO IS AN ELF...and I never knew about it...After all these months...he had a child with that whore!!! Damn him.....**

**(Zelos ((still 6 years old)) is by his window as he sees snow on the ground for the first time in Meltokio)**

**Zelos: (smiling and laughs) It's snowing!!!! (gets off from his bed by the window and runs out of his room) Momma! Sebastian! It's snowing outside!!! (he runs down the staircase and runs into the livingroom to find his mother sitting on the couch reading a book on "The Life of Mithos and His Pacts", she apparently has tears in her eyes) Momma! **

**Zelos' mother: (she immediately wipes her tears away and closes the book, then looks at Zelos) Good morning, son. what it is it dear?**

**Zelos: ? Momma? Why are you crying? **

**Zelos' mother: it's nothing dear, just crying because of something I am reading here...**

**Zelos: oh ok. Please don't cry momma. I don't like it when you cry.**

**Zelos' mother: (she smiles at him) ok, son. I promise I won't.**

**Zelos: yay!**

**Zelos' mother: now, what was it that you wanted to ask me, dear?**

**Zelos: huh? OH YA! Can I go outside and play!?**

**Zelos' mother: hmm let me see (gets up from the couch and goes over to the window and moves the curtain a bit) well well well, it's snowing outside. My...that's quite a lot. (She looks at Zelos)**

**Zelos: (he folds his hands and looks up at his mother) momma, please?! Can I go outside and play!?**

**Zelos's mother: (she smiles at him, kneels down in front of him) Will promise to keep your coat and mittens on?**

**Zelos: (has a huge smile on his face) YEA!**

**Zelos' mother: (nodds and smiles again) I'll go outside and play in the snow with you then.**

**Zelos: YAY!!!!!!**

**Zelos' mother: now go and tell Sebastian to help you get your stuff ready to go outside.**

**Zelos: ok momma! (he hugs his mother and runs off to find Sebastian)**

**Zelos' mother: (watches her son go off to get Sebastian to help him get ready) Damn that bastard husband of mine....I'll just forget that he even exists...**

**FLASH**

**(Zelos and his mother are playing in the snow and making a snowman. They both were having so much fun. But...out far from them was Seles' mother looking from her window at her home)**

**Seles' mother: (glaring at them) just pitiful....(she opens the window) this should do the trick...(she stands straight and puts her hands together and begins to gather energy together, concentrating very hard on her target which was ZELOS. As she saying a few words to her magic spell which was the power of earth) Oh...holy earth, oh holy tree of Kharlan...if you have any energy left...please give me the strength to dispose of the next Chosen ....(the energy glows more and more green, leaves appears and swirl around her body, she continues concentrating as the leaves beging to have sharp blades, causing to cut a bit of her skin on her arms) give me the power to kill Zelos Wilder...**

**(Zelos and his mother continue to play in the snow, when all of a sudden his mother felt some evil presence)**

**Zelos' mother: (looks up and around) .....Something's not right....**

**Seles mother: (she was ready to eliminate her subject and is at the point of succeeding) DIE ZELOS (with the remaining energy the tree had, she blasts the earth power straight at Zelos)**

**Zelos: (looks up) huh?**

**Zelos' mother: (see it coming and gasps loudly) ZELOS (runs quickly and pushes Zelos out of the way and gets the sharp leaves to go through her body making deep cuts in her chest, then she grunts loudly) .....**

**Zelos: (his eyes were so wide, he couldn't believe what he just saw) ......MOMMA!!**

**Seles' mother: DAMN IT, I MISSED!**

**(Since Zelos and his mother had the king's guards protecting them, they had seen who had done it and went after Seles' mother to capture her)**

**Zelos: (he had ran to his mother) MOMMA! (he got down on his knees by her side) Momma...Momma...please...wake up!**

**Zelos' mother: ....(she had been coughing up blood) ....Zelos'......son....**

**Zelos: momma?**

**Zelos' mother: ....you......should've....never.....been....born.....(and after she had said that, she died by **

**Zelos' side)**

**Zelos: (gasps loudly) .....momma....why.......did....you.....(he squeezes his eyes and yells loudly) MOMMA!!!!!!!!**

**END FLASH**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zelos: **......and that's what happened....after my mother's funeral, they had Seles' mother executed and then banned Seles and placed her at an isolated valley very far off from Meltokio. And ever since that...incident, I've always hated half-elves....

**Lloyd: **I...never knew you could tell me the deeper side of the story....

**Zelos: **It wouldn't make a difference even if I told you, Lloyd.

**Lloyd: **Look, man. I'm glad you told me. And I, as your friend, will help you believe in your friends and in yourself again.

**Zelos: **hmph...oh please Lloyd.

**Lloyd: **I am serious Zelos

**Zelos: **Lloyd, I can understand that you want to help me with my problems, but I don't see any point in that. Lloyd, I don't trust anyone and ever since that day my mother died I only believed everyone wished me dead. This is how I was raised. On my own.

**Lloyd: **So you're saying, Sebastian didn't raise you?

**Zelos: **He thought he was raising me, but all he did was attend to my needs. He's just my butler, not my guardian Lloyd. Look, I was meant to be alone and I will remain alone. GET THAT IN YOUR MINATURE HEAD!

**Lloyd: **Zelos...you're the one that doesn't understand. Sebastian did raise you. If he didn't you would out in the streets. Tell me, Zelos, did Sebastian teach you how to have table manners, dress properly, speak properly....wait SPEAK PROPERLY? (raises an eyebrow) forget the last one I said....

**Zelos: **(forms a cynical grin on his face) can't say much but sexy comments to my hunnies....

**Lloyd: **(gives Zelos a digustingly I-don't-give-a-crap stare, and raises an eyebrow once again) oh really?

**Zelos: **hmph...enough of that...

**Lloyd: **Zelos will you reconsider the offer to let us help you?

**Zelos: **(as he is covered in massive sweat, he looks up at Lloyd and answers him) Hell...No...

**Lloyd: **(glares at Zelos) Zelos, I won't let you free from those bonds.

**Zelos: **(grins cynically at him and sarcastically says) And why not?

**Lloyd: **You'll probably run out this door and head down the stairs past Kratos who is sitting next to Colette and then past Genis and Raine who are staring at the painting of your mother, then past Regal and Presea who are standing by the poles of the kitchen door and finally zooming out the front door of where Sheena could be standing.

**Zelos: **(makes a slight suck on his teeth) ooo you're good, but those weren't my intentions...Lloyd (grins)

**Lloyd: **(looking at him confused) ...what?

**Zelos: **(stands up free from the bonds) I am the master of unlocking things (he runs up to him and jabs him with his elbow on Lloyd's gut to put him out cold)

**Lloyd: **(grunts loudly and falls back out cold)

**Zelos: **(looks at the balcony window then looks back at the now unconscious Lloyd) hmph, man I'm getting the hell outta here (runs out and jumps off the balcony window to make a run for it)

To Be Continued....

**Tifa-Zelos: **sorry for taking long, was kinda busy playing Resident Evl 4....OH I LOVE LEON!

**Leon: **(smirks)

**Zelos: **-.-' great.....See you next chapter guys...

**Tifa-Zelos:** (hugging Leon) LEON!

**Leon: **(smirks) I'm the ladies' man now

**Zelos: **GRRRRRR.....

**Tifa-Zelos:** .

R/R

Con Mucho Amor

Adios


End file.
